Look at U
by LittleEvil-chan
Summary: kisah anak orang kaya bernama Namjoon dan seorang playboy yang tak pernah mencintai mantan mantannya dan anak orang miskin Yoongi yang beruntung masuk kesekolah orang kaya berkat beasiswa. dapatkah Namjoon mendapatkan cintanya Yoongi. bad summary baca aja deh
1. Chapter 1

**Pengarang : LittleEvil-chan**

 **Tittle : Look at U**

 **Cast : Kim Namjoon [RapMon] x Min Yoongi [Suga], and other cast.**

 **Pair : MonGa slight MinGa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Yaoi . Typo banyak . Cerita kurang seru**

 **-Fanfic pertama Saya, jadi maaf kalo ngga seru. Selesai baca silakan review sesuka hati-**

 **Enjoy and Read, thx.**

 **oOoOo Look at U oOoOo**

 **Namjoon PoV.**

Seperti hari-hari yang sudah lalu, pagi ini aku menatapnya lagi dan lagi. Dia berjalan melewati kelasku dengan senyumnya yang indah. Dia menyapa semua yang dia kenal, sementara aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari dalam kelas dan apabila kalian bertanya kenapa dia tak menyapaku, hanya satu jawabannya karena kami tak saling mengenal.

Aku terdiam saat dia berhenti didepan kelasku dan mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru kelasku, dan sementara diriku hanya bias mematung ditempat dudukku. Dan dia pun mulai membuka mulutnya saat ketua kelasku mendatanginya "permisi.. aku temannya Jung Hoseok, dia tak bias masuk hari ini karena sakit. Saya kesini ingin menyampaikan surat izinnya" ucapnya, suaranya begitu merdu dan lembut "oh, iya terimakasih ya" jawab ketua kelas ku dengan suara berat yang sangat berbalik dengan suaranya tadi. Dia pun akhirnya meniggalkan kelasku dan berlalu kekelasnya. Ternyata dia adalah teman Hoseok teman, sahabat, sekaligus teman sebangkuku. Untuk sekedar info aku dan Hoseok berada di kelas XI-3 di Sekolah bernama Big Bangtan Hit High School.

 **Normal PoV.**

Hari ini Yoongi datang kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasanya, padahal jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya lumayan jauh. Tapi untuk orang yang hidupnya berkecukupan dikit bisa bilang apa. Ia melihat sekitarnya menggunakan matanya yang sayu alami itu, bisa Ia lihat semua temannya yang menaiki kendaraan bagus mulai dari mobil, motor, dan sedikit yang menggunakan angkutan umum. Dia tak pernah iri dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, Dia mensyukuri bisa masuk sekolah favorit dengan beasiswa. Baru lima langkah dia ingin memasuki sekolah ada suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Yoongi" suara yang cukup berisik itu cukup untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan hingga menemukan laki laki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan cengiran khasnya "ohh hey Jimin, ada apa?" balas Yoongi kepada lelaki bernama Park Jimin itu "kok nanya sih, ayo kita kekelas bersama" tawar Jimin lalu mendekat kearah Yoongi "hum, baiklah ayooo" seru Yoongi sambil merangkul Jimin, sedangkan Jimin yang dirangkul Yoongi menjadi salah tingkah dan muncul semburat merah samar di pipi chubby nya itu. Mereka berjalan bersama dan saling bercanda, bukan bercanda sih tepatnya hanya Jimin yang membuat lelucon dan Yoongi hanya ketawa dan sesekali membuat lelucon.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka melewati kelas para sunbae dan disitulah Yoongi menyikut perut Jimin dan berbisik "psstt.. min itu siapa sih?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin sambil menunjuk satu sunbae dengan tangannya yang ada di pundak Jimin, Jimin pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yoongi dan berbisik juga "ohh, itu Namjoon sunbae, wae?" Tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi "ani, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja dia sering melihat kearah ku dan aku tak tau kenapa" jelas Yoongi kepada Jimin dan di balas Jimin dengan anggukkan kecil "ohhh, kau jangan berani macam macam sama dia kudengar dia itu playboy dan preman sekolah" ujar Jimin yakin dan terdengar seperti ibu ibu gossip "mwo? Jangan berbicara sembarangan ahh" ujar Yoongi dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Jimin "yak, kau tidak percaya ya? Dan tunggu aku" teriak Jimin sambil berlari mengejar Yoongi.

Namjoon side.

Namjoon menatap kedua orang yang sedang berlalu di depannya sambil memainkan gadget mahal nya, bukan dua orang sebenernya hanya Yoongi yang ia tatap dengan serius ' _aku yang kegerean atau memang benar ya dia sedang membicarakanku'_ batinnya kesenengan, hanya saja menatap mereka yang saling merangkul membuat mata nya terasa terbakar _'huh kenapa mereka sedekat itu, apa mereka tak tau aku menyukai Yoongi-ah?'_ batinnya lagi, gimana Yoongi akan tau bila dia sendiri tak mampu mengutarakan perasaannya sendiri. "kau kenapa Namjoon ah? Sepertinya sedang marah" Tanya Jin kepada sahabat sesame premannya itu "aku akan memisahkan kalian!" seru Namjoon dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Jin. Jin tau siapa yang dimaksud **kalian** oleh Namjoon, karena Jin tau siapa yang disukai oleh Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

 **Ahh akhirnya selesai buat ch 1 dan ini ff pertamaku jadi tolong di review yaa biar lanjut jadi aku punya semangat.. diterima apapun bentuk reviewnya mau baikk atau jahat sekalipun. Jangan lupa yaa. Thx udah mau baca…**

 **Aku buat fanfic MonGa alasanya aku suka pair ini dan jarang pair ini dipake.**

 **Annyeong and Gomawoo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pengarang : LittleEvil-chan**

 **Tittle : Look at U**

 **Cast : Kim Namjoon [RapMon] x Min Yoongi [Suga], and other cast.**

 **Pair : MonGa slight MinGa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Yaoi . Typo banyak . Cerita kurang seru**

 **-Fanfic pertama Saya, jadi maaf kalo ngga seru. Selesai baca silakan review sesuka hati-**

 **Enjoy and Read, thx.**

 **-balasan review-**

 **DeroyaDiv : haha bang agus mah cocoknya childish, cocok sama muka(?) iya maap loh kalo ngebut, namanya juga newbie. Hehe oke nih lanjut kok.**

 **Kyuusaaa : iya dong manis, eomma sugus waktu ngidamkan ngidamnya tebu(?)wkwk. Iya nih next, oke nenti diusahain panjang2.**

 **Lee Shikuni : oke lanjut kok. Ripiu apa aja gk papa kok.**

 **Ycsupernova : haha dalem banget lesung pipitnya, iya nanti dirapiin yaa. Oke makasih**

 **Es : padat banget review nya(?)wkwkw**

 **Firda473 : udah banyak yoonmin mah wkkw. Nanti ya kalo sempet.**

 **Makasih ya udah review, tetap baca dan reviewlohh.**

 **-Chaptered 3 update. Enjoy and Read, thx-**

 **oOoOo Look at U oOoOo**

 **Malam ini Namjoon tak bisa tidur tenang, dia selalu terbangun dan senyum senyum sendiri. Di otaknya kini sedang terbayang wajah polos Yoongi dengan gummy smilenya dan itu membuat author juga salting#ehh salah maap. Dan itu membuat Namjoon makin jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya, kenapa pertama kalinya? Karena dia tidak pernah mencintai mantan mantannya. Mereka hanya sekedar mainan untuk Namjoon tapi lain dengan Yoongi yang berhasil merebut hatinya.**

" **ahh aku mengantuk, tapi aku selalu memikirkannyaa" teriaknya kecil.**

" **dan karena itu juga aku makin jatuh hati padanya"lirihnya kemudian.**

 **~Pagi Harinya~ syalallalaalalala**

 **Pagi pun datang, Yoongi terbangun dengan keadaan sehat wal afiat(?), dia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya#author:apa hayoo?. Selesai dia mandi, ia menggunakan bajunya dan siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Sebelum pergi dia sarapan sendiri di flat kecilnya dan setelahnya pergi dan tak lupa mengkunci pintunya.**

 **Saat sedang berjalan dia dikagetkan dengan seorang yang memukul bahunya pelan.**

" **dooorrr" ujar Namjoon lumayan kencang.**

" **ehh kodok loncat muka pucat" latah Yoongi tak jelas.**

 **Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya tertawa seperti orang kesetanan, sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya diam dan wajahnya masih pucat. Setelah beberapa lama tertawa akhirnya Namjoon berhenti tertawa dan melihat wajah Yoongi yang yang merengut dan mukanya merah. Yoongi memukul Namjoon dan berjalan duluan. Terdengar Namjoon berteriak.**

" **yak Yoongi, hormat sedikit" teriaknya kencang dan Yoongi pun mematung dan membalikkan badannya.**

" **ada apa?"Tanya Yoongi ketus, yang hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Namjoon dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi.**

" **ayo berjalan bersama Yoongi" kata Namjoon setelah berada di samping Yoongi dan merangkulnya. Yoongi pun hanya diam dan menurut.**

 **Namjoon PoV.**

 **Ahh aku senang sekali, doraemontaaaaaaaah. Eh salah maap.**

 **Aku senang sekali, tak pernah terbayangkan pagi ini akan terjadi. Niat aku memutar untuk pergi sekolah ternyata tak ada salahnya dan aku sengaja tak membawa motorku agar bisa berjalan bersama dengannya. Aku merangkulnya dan aku bisa mencium aroma manis dari tubuhnya. Aku ingin jadi menjadi semakin lama tapi sepertinya tak akan karena gerbang sudah kelihatan diujung sana.**

 **Author PoV.**

 **Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan disambut oleh sesosok(?) semakhluk laki laki yang tampannya tak main main. Dia adalah Park Jimin sahabat si anak bayi atau si Min Yoongi atau Suga atau Bang Agus atau apalahapalah(?)**

" **hei Suga, kenapa wajahmu pucat pagi ini?" Tanya Jimin menyapa tanpa memperdulikan lelaki di sebelah Suga.**

" **ahh tak apa, hanya saja saat aku berjalan ada orang gila yang mengejutkanku" jawab Suga tanpa merasa bersalah, dan kita bisa lihat muka Namjoon yang kesal.**

' ** _siapa anak ini? Pacar Suga? Bapak Suga? Kakek Suga? Ngga hormat sekali kepada sunbaenya'_** **batin Namjoon kesal.**

" **ah okelah, mari kita ke kelas Suga. Err kami duluan yaa err…." Kata Jimin.**

" **Namjoon, Kim Namjoon imnida" ralat Namjoon "ya silahkan duluan" persilakan Namjoon kepada Jimin dan Suga.**

 **Dan akhirnyapun Namjoon sendirian lagi…**

 **Namjoon PoV.**

 **Aah lama lama aku bisa gila hanya karena seperti ini terus, aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Ya Tuhan bantu aku.**

 **Normal PoV.**

 **~saat istirahat~**

 **Bel pun berbunyi, dan saat itu juga Jimin langsung mengajak Suga ke kantin karena lapar sekali. Mereka pun ke kantin bersama dan duduk dimeja yang sama(?).**

" **Suga kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jimin selaku yang ingin memesan makanan ke kedai terdekat.**

" **Aku mau makan Macaroni Schotel sama Toscaca Ice yak, bayarin yaa*puppyeyes" kata Suga tanpa malu kesahabatnya tersebut.**

" **iya baiklah, tunggulah disini. Dan jangan mengundang orang lain!(maksudnya namjoon kan(?)" kata Jimin menekankan.**

" **yaya akan Aku usahakan-,-" jawab Suga malas.**

 **Dan Jiminpun berlalu sambil memikirkan apa yang akan Dia pesan, tak lama Jimin berlalu seseorang mendekati meja mereka.**

" **Suga" panggil Namjoon semangat.**

" **kenapa? Oh iya kata Jimin ngga boleh ada yang ganggu kami" jawab Suga dengan muka polosnya.**

 **Seketika wajah Namjoon yang semangat berubah jadi lesu "kenapa emang hyung ngga boleh kesini?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran tingkat UN.**

" **apakah kalian mempunyai hubungan yang serius?"**

" **apakah kalian berdua terikat oleh sesuatu?" Tanya Namjoon bertubi tubi.**

" **sebenernya kami berdua ituu….**

 **Itu…. Kami berdua itu adalah…**

 **Adalah…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or Delete?**

 **Jiaaah penasaran gak? Wqwq maap loh author Cuma mau nerusin first fic author.. fic ini emang disengaja dibuat pendek, biar makin penasaran**

 **Maap kalo baru update soalnya ternyata sekolah baru author make K13 banyaaaaak aneeed tugasnya, mana jurusan yang author ambil berat lagi hehe TATABOGA wqwq*promosiii-,-. Sekian duluu temu kangennya yaa:p**

 **Annyeong ang Gomawooo…..**


End file.
